onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Memo Memo no Mi
|type = Paramecia |user = Charlotte Pudding }} The Memo Memo no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn people's memories into strips of film and manipulate them. It was eaten by Charlotte Pudding. Etymology *"Memo" comes from the word "memory". *In the English dub, it is called the Memo-Memo Fruit, the same origin as the Japanese version. Strengths and Weaknesses }} By reaching into their target's head, the user can extract their memories in the form of film strips. By cutting out frames, they can remove that part of the target's memory, and by pasting in other people's frames, they can add new memories to the target. The removed frames can seemingly be kept for long periods of time, as Pudding had a soldier's memory stored away. This memory alteration can be a powerful tool to alter the target's mind. The memory extraction can be painful for the target and can cause them to faint afterwards, allowing the user to place them in a different area in order to complete the illusion. Unlike another memory altering Devil Fruit, if the user is unaware of being eavesdropped or spied on, they are unable to modify the third party memory of an event. If the third party is able to inform the victim of what really happened, then this fruit's power is meaningless. Additionally, despite the switching of memory, the victim might still suspect their new memories are false if there are other memories that can contradict it. To edit a memory, the user seemingly must have a pair of scissors. Other than that, this fruit is susceptible to the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage Pudding uses this power to modify the memories of her victims to prevent them from implicating her plans. After she shot and captured Vinsmoke Reiju and gloated to her about the truth of a plotted betrayal during the wedding ceremony, Pudding used this power to remove Reiju's memories of their encounter, replacing it with a memory of being shot by a stray bullet. She also seems to collect other people's memories in order to use them for memory alterations. Techniques * |Editto}}: Pudding cuts out part of a target's memory and adds someone else's memory to take its place. Pudding is able to use the same altered memories several times, as she edited the WCI31 cooks to have the same alternative memory of the recent Tea Party\wedding. This was first seen with Vinsmoke Reiju. * フラッシュバック|Memorīzu Firu: Furasshubakku|literally meaning "Memory Thread: Flashback"}}: Pudding creates threads from the palms of her hands, causing those who make contact with them to suddenly remember their old memories, temporarily distracting them. When used against homies, this will cause them to remember events from the lives of people whose souls were used to create them. In the anime, several threads are created from both palms, and they attach to each of the homies rather than passing through them. Fil is the French and Catalan word for "thread". In the Viz manga, it is called Memory Filament: Flashback. Trivia *This fruit's memory-altering powers are similar to those of the Hobi Hobi no Mi. However, its powers are an inversion, as they affect the target's memory rather than the memories of those who know the target. It can also add memories and remove selected ones, rather than remove them entirely as the Hobi Hobi no Mi does. *This fruit is also similar to the non canon Nemu Nemu no Mi, as both has the ability to steal a person's memories. *The necessity of a pair of scissors for this power to sever a physical manifestation of a concept from a victim is similar to the Kage Kage no Mi. *The fruit's ability to create strings resembles the Ito Ito no Mi. *The memory manifestation as a roll of film matches Pudding's acting talents. References External Links *Memory – Wikipedia article on the concept this fruit's power revolves around. *Film editing – Wikipedia article on the practice Pudding's "Edit" technique is based on. Site Navigation ca:Memo Memo no Mi it:Memo Memo fr:Memo Memo no Mi ru:Мэмо Мэмо но Ми es:Fruta Memo Memo pl:Pam-Pamięciowoc Category:Paramecia